Tokugawa Shige Shige
|colorscheme=TokugawaColors |image= |jname=徳川 茂茂 |rname=''Tokugawa Shige Shige'' |ename=Shige Shige Tokugawa |status=Alive |epithet=Great General, Shogun-sama, Sho-Chan |first=N/A |birthday=22 Jun/Cancer |affiliation=Tokugawa Family Bakufu |species=Human |occupation=14th Shogun |jva=Ono Yuuki }} | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Tokugawa Shige Shige ( 徳川 茂茂 ), also known as the Great General (大将軍 Dai Shogun), is the ruling Shogun of Edo in the Gintama world. He is also the older brother of Soyo Hime そよ姫. There is a ongoing joke where the Shogun becomes the victim whenever he encounters Gintoki. Background After his father died, Tokugawa Sada Sada helped and supported Shige Shige to the position of the Shogun. But Rotten Maizou was there to morally support both Shige Shige and Soyo Hime in which both siblings saw Maizo as a fatherly figure. Tokugawa Shige Shige has a golden pet beetle called Rurimaru. He would also buy a female pet monkey for Soyo Hime which gave birth to a baby son called Jugem Jugem. Appearance *Height is 175 (5' 9") cm *Weight is 74 kg. He has black hair and a top knot haircut. He always has a a serious look. Another common joke is where the Shogun would always reveal himself wearing Brief underwear. Personality He is honest and has a pure heart, he would think about the people of his country. He goes out to normal civilian places to observe how people are living. He is serious but extremely sensitive when people talk bad about him that would leave him shed a tear. He is secretly perverted with dirty thoughts when surrounded with other female characters. Relationships Family *'Soyo Hime': Shige Shige beloved younger sister, he spoils her to the point he sometimes he doesn't know what to do but he insist that she behaves appropriately as the Shogun sister. *'Tokugawa Sada Sada': Shige Shige uncle and advisor. Although he helped Shige Shige to the role of Shogun, Shige Shige was left to clean up his mess and being manipulated by him. Friends & Allies *'Matsudaira Katakuriko': He frequently accompanies the Shogun. He tends to bring the Shogun to all sorts of seedy places, under the pre-text of being a 'father-figure' and a bad accompany to the young Shogun. Katakuriko resort to violence and threatens people to help the Shogun out. *'Rotten Maizou': Shige Shige most loyal retainer and a father-figure, Shige Shige felt ashamed when he didn't realized that Maizou was suffering serving the Shogun family for many years even when he was right next to him all those years. Shige Shige wanted Maizou to be happy and keep his promise to Suruzan. *'Sakata Gintoki': When Shige Shige encounters Gintoki, Shige Shige always have unfortunate situations. In the recent events, Shige Shige was moved by his actions and was willing to abandon his status as Shogun. Story Gengai Arc He was first referenced in the Gengai arc, there was a festival and the Bafuku asked Hiraga Gengai to build robots. Gengai was tempted by Takasugi to build robots to assassinate the shogun. However the Shinsengumi and Yorozoya were able to stop this incident. His second reference was when he lost his pet Rurimaru in his Villa which escaped in the forest. The Shogun would ask Matsudaira for help which lead the whole Shinsengumi went searching. In Episode 83, Matsudaira Katakuriko 松平 片栗虎 brought the Shogun to 'Snack Smile' to have a good time. However, as most of the hostesses were out sick, the Yorozuya and their friends had to step in. They then started playing a game called 'Shogun-sama', where they would each pick a straw, and the one who got the straw that said 'Shogun' could order one of the others around. The real Shogun seemed to have terrible luck regardless of the Yorozuyas' attempts to help him enjoy himself, and was constantly put in more and more humiliating positions thanks to their game. After having been stripped naked, Gintoki pointed out that the Shogun's wasn't 'Shogun size' but more of a foot soldier's, to which he replied it has traditionally been that size within the Shogun family. Despite all this, the Shogun appeared to be completely immune to embarrassment. Yorozuya Barbers Arc He was also seen again in episodes 151-152, when Gin and the crew had been hired to look after a barber shop and managed to cut off his mage and replace it with dog poo. At the end of the episode he vowed to reform the barbershops, saying that he had no idea that the commoners braid mages under such foul conditions. His third appearance is when the Shogun insisted swimming in the public swimming pool, Matsudaira Katakuriko threatened Gintoki and Hasegawa Taizou to assist Shogun. As expected the Shogun ended up swimming in his briefs. To makes things even worse, the swimming pool has all the trouble making characters: Kagura, Shinpachi, Otae, Kyuubei, Tsukuyo, Seita, Katsura, Kondou, Sarutobi Ayame and Toujou Ayumu. Gintoki and Madao had a hard time assisting the Shogun as the other rest of the characters bullied him and even made him cried. But in the end, the Shogun enjoyed his experience and was hoping that Gintoki would help him out again when he visits the swmming pool again but Katsura with the right timing knocked out the Shogun. Vacation Arc Matsudaira Katakuriko ordered the whole Shinsengumi on vacation to accompany the Shogun to a snowboarding exhibition. The whole Shinsengumi made the Shogun appear skillful in snowboading until they encountered Yorozuya, Otae and Katsura. Keisei Arc Sakata Gintoki was asked by Tayuu Suruzan to help her look for the man who made a promise to her. Yorozuya and Hyakka went looking for clues until they speculated that the person they're looking for was the former Shogun. Yorozuya and Tsukuyo manage to enter in to the castle thanks to Kagura friendship with Soyo Hime. However the castle was heavily guarded due to the recent Bafku assasinations. When they played kick the can, Gintoki who kicked the can with full force managed to knock out Shige Shige. Somehow he ended up in his brief underwear and unconscious. Overhearing Maizou and his uncle conversation, he decided to gather all police organisation including Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi. He was moved by Gintoki to step up and confront his uncle and willing to resigned the position of Shogun to bring Sada Sada down with him. However there was an imperial order that Shige Shige was to reinstate as Shogun again so that the Hitotsubashi faction wouldn't usurping the throne. Trivia *His name is based on Tokugawa Iemochi 徳川家茂, the 14th shogun. Quotes *''(To Tokugawa Sada Sada) "Uncle. Having been unable to stop you...I have already prepared myself to take responsibility. We shall go together...to the depths of hell." *(To Tendoshu) ''"I ask you to leave. This is...Samurai's country." See Also * Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters